


盛夏

by guisu



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guisu/pseuds/guisu





	盛夏

　　Alec并不讨厌夏天，如果能让他躺在金色的沙滩上而四周是身着比基尼的美女们。可惜他现在只是待在一个废弃的建筑物里，最多只能对着Joshua画的沙滩发呆……呃，姑且认为Joshua说他画的那张“沙滩”是沙滩吧！

　　前几天他遇见了Irene，这里他第一次知道她的名字，尽管他们曾经在基地交付的任务里合作过好几次。那天分手的时候，她说他给人的感觉变了不少，而他也回敬她说怎么也没想到她会取这样的名字。其实Alec觉得自己只是找到了需要负责任面对的事情罢了，他想认真对待的生活并不代表他不想好好享受生活。

　　在某些方面，他觉得X系列里还是自己最像个普通人……有些感叹地扭头望了眼窗外，像是不用休息的太阳仍散发着烫人的温度，这该死的天已经一个多星期没下过雨了。在床上犹豫了半天，他决定还是得换个地方，至少离开这间又闷又热的房间。

　　从椅背上拿起外套，Alec并没有打算把它穿起来，他只是把它拎在手里然后转身锁上房门。他暗中庆幸着自己昨天的意外发现，这让他现在能有更好的选择——一间位于地下的冰库、曾经的冰库。

　　那也是这座建筑物的一部分，先前没有被发现可能是它原本的通道被碎落的砖块堵死了，但这却让在地下室闲逛的Alec从另一处损坏的墙隙间发现了它。更幸运的是，那间冰库的制冷设备居然还可以运作，尽管它的功率已经远远不及当年，但如果不是用来冷冻食品而是解暑的话，却恰是刚刚好。

　　或许在夏天结束之前，他可以把那儿当成是自己的秘密基地？！……突然冒出的念头让Alec有些雀跃，他哼着歌、踏着轻松的步子前往冰库，直到打开铁门的瞬间他口中的曲子变成了惊呼：“Logan？”

　　“Alec？”

　　“你怎么会在这儿？”不可思议地看着坐在电脑前的男人，那些线路都已经连接妥当，还有不知道从哪里搬来的桌子，显然Logan已经在这儿有一会儿了！

　　“这句话似乎应该换我来问？”

　　“我昨天意外地发现这里还有间、间……”

　　“冰库？”

　　“恩，对！”

　　“我和你差不多！前些日子我在找零件的时候……你也知道，地下室经常会翻到些有用的东西！奇怪，昨天我才把这里的制冷机修好，我怎么没见到你？”

　　“那东西是你修好的？”Alec觉得就算现在从门外跑进来一大堆人他都不会再感觉有多惊讶了。

　　Logan不置可否地笑笑，并伸手指着房间里的另一张桌子：“我只搬了一把椅子，或许你可以坐那儿，把上面的资料都放地上好了！”

　　“不，谢谢！我还是自己出去找张椅子进来！”，按下铁门的把手，Alec有些奇怪怎么没有反应，于是他再用力……“哦，天啊！这门怎么自己锁住了？”

　　“是嘛？！”

　　“嘿，你怎么还能心平气和地坐着？！该死，快帮我一起把它撞开啊！”

　　“Alec，这是冰库的铁门！你觉得它的厚度是用撞就可以解决的？”

　　“那、那怎么办？你有工具没？”

　　“我记得墙角边有把扳手！”

　　在角落里找到了Logan所说的东西，Alec使劲地想把门撬开，可惜牢固的设计让这扇关上的门分纹未动……“你就一点都不担心吗？”几乎白忙了大半个小时，Alec靠着墙壁用无法理解地眼神望着还在敲打键盘的男人，“如果我们没办法出去的话，就得死在这儿！”

　　“恩？”

　　“还是说你觉得有人会来……”像是想到了什么，他突然快步走到Logan的桌前兴奋地问，“你电脑是不是连着网络？所以你不担心？因为那可以通过它来找人救我们！”

　　“Alec！”停下手里的活，戴着眼镜的男人露出有趣的神情。

　　“不对？”

　　“我想你应该知道这间是冰库，它的设计就是当房间里设定了一定温度且关上门后就自动加锁的！所以……”

　　“所以？”

　　“我们只要把制冷机关掉，门就可以开了！”

　　有些呆滞地消化着Logan给出的信息，Alec觉得自己是不是被耍了？“那我刚才在橇门的时候你为什么不告诉我？”他有些愤怒。

　　“你并没有问我啊？！”无辜地摊手，Logan用他少见的轻松语气回答，“况且没事要做的话，运动一下比较有益健康！”

　　“该死！”Alec努力压制着想暴扁对方的念头，并默默地在心里盘算要怎样才能反整这可恶的家伙。

　　抬头看了眼陷入沉默的男人，Logan像是有点不习惯突然安静下来的空间：“我还以为你今天和Max一起出去了！”

　　暂时想不出好点子，Alec告诉自己来日方长、不用着急……“没有啊！是Joshua和她在一起！”听到对方提到Max，他突然想起了一个存在已久的尴尬问题，“唔……Logan，你和Max……不！我是想说，或许你认为我和Max之间……呃，你明白？但其实我们只是、只是……”

　　“好兄弟？！我明白啊！”

　　“你明白？可是为什么Max告诉我，你以为我和她……”

　　“我和Max之间总会出现一些问题，尤其当这该死的病毒发生之后。”

　　“恩？”趴在桌子的边缘处，Alec半侧着头望着Logan夹杂了困惑与迷茫的脸，最后定格在他的眼睛上。

　　那里呈现的是清澈地蓝色……比这个城市的天空更为明亮的颜色，从它们里面透出的坚定、真诚与智慧几乎概述了这个男人的性格——除了恶劣的那方面外。回视Alec询问的目光，Logan拿下眼镜轻轻揉着太阳穴：“上次的问题只是大了点罢了，而且我不明白它到底是哪里出了错，所以我只能找些什么人、什么事情作为借口。”

　　“也就是说我比较倒霉，正好出现在那儿？不过……算了，反正你现在和Max处得也不错！”

　　“不错？”Logan不敢认同地摇着头，在扭头看了眼电脑屏幕后，他也学Alec的样子趴着桌子上，“现在有很多事需要关注，无论是Max还是我，可惜却决不是我和她之间的事情。有时候、有些人，即便有着强烈的感觉也并不一定能走到一起的。”

　　“你会不会想得太多了？你不觉得自从来到这里以后，你们就像有了新的转机？”

　　“考虑得太多的其实是Max，她一直在犹豫！”

　　“那你为什么不主动一点？积极一点？”Alec的问题让他从蓝色的眼睛里看到丝脆弱的痕迹。他一直奇怪为什么没有人能认出Logan就是自由之光？那双眼睛几乎就是最好的标记，尤其当他把眼镜拿下来的时候，从中散发出的迷人魅力是连他都无法否认的。

　　“我还是想尊重Max的决定！”

　　看到Logan有些无奈地笑着，并伸手拍了拍他表示不用担心……Alec突然觉得自己身体里某处的神经在瞬间断掉了。

　　“Alec？”望着猛地冲到房间的角落里抱头蹲下的男人，Logan有些在意，“怎么了？你哪儿不舒服吗？”

　　“肯定是这该死的天太热了，把我的脑袋都烧坏了！” 

　　“Alec！我们在冰库里！”

　　“……”

 

－END－


End file.
